Final Fantasy III Novelization
by Fusashi Yuraka
Summary: This is a novelization of the Game Final Fantasy III.I am making this because I have not found any Good written versions on the game and it spured me into writing again.This will be sticking very close to the original storyline as I can.


**HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS FUSASHI YURAKA (TWILIGHT DELUCCA'S FRIEND) **

**THIS WAS ONLY DONE BECAUSE I HAVE NOT SEEN ANY GOOD NOVELIZATIONS OF THE GAME: FINAL FANTASY III. **

**IN CASE THERE ARE SOME IDIOTS...I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY (SALUTES SQUARE ENIX) **

**IF YOU ARE FLAMERS THEN DON'T EVEN READ THIS BECAUSE I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMERS AND YOUR COMMENT WILL BE DELETED WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE (HOLDS UP SWORD OF DESTRUCTION)**

* * *

**Prelude to Darkness**

He first woke up to the Golden color that his curtains created on his walls and bed. 'I really didn't want to get up but I had promised to my friend Ark that I would go check out the cave to the north of the village. I just hope that showing Ark my bravery will rub off on him,because he needs it.' The Young man stood up and shook his head to shake off the sleepiness still befuddling his mind. He walked over to his closet and rifled through his clothes.

"no...no...I need armor if I am going to leave town...I know I could wear that vest the the Elder gave me. That should be stiff enough to act as armor. Oh and that old deer hide cap can work as head armor."

The young man walked over to the door about to leave but he stopped and turned to the right real quick and grabbed a Knife that was found with him when he was younger.

"Ok now I am ready!"

The young man walked to the northern exit to town and stopped to take a deep breath and look off in the distance. The young man only took one step out the gate and he heard the Elder yell out for him.

"Luneth! Where do you think you're going Young one!"

Luneth stiffened up like he was frozen in place "um just to go out watch how the monster act that way when I am older I can watch out and avoid them heh heh".

The Elder stare out at Luneth under one heavy bushy eyebrow and stroked his long beard."alright...but all you had to say was that you were going to go check out that cave...".

Luneth laughed "What in the world makes you think I would do that?"

The elder smiled slightly "I know you like you were my own son".

Luneth Smiled and walked out the gate and started running in the direction of the cave. Luneth was running up and down hills when he saw some Chocobo running in the same direction and they were getting closer. Luneth smiled and started running closer to them as well and when he was close enough he jumped up on one of the Chocobo and rode on it's back in till he came close to the cave entrance and jumped off the back of the Chocobo allowing it to continue to run with it's herd.

"well I'm here....Lets have some fun heh heh".

The entrance to the dark and musty cave seemed to be calling his name with each moist breeze that came wafting out from deep inside.

"Now that's refreshing...yea right".

As Luneth entered the cave the clammy cold air chilled him to the bone as if he had just walked through a specter. The light from the cave entrance was reflected in the puddles of spring water and danced in the quiet serenity of the unnamed cave. The legends of the cave was that in a time of darkness there would be four that would emerge to bring light and darkness in balance.

"The legends are kind of farfetched if you ask me, and monsters? There is no monsters here,I knew the Elder was pulling our legs".

Luneth turned around the corner and was surprised to find unopened treasure chests just begging to be opened and looted.

"Oh yea! I knew that today would be my lucky day!"

Luneth ran forward towards the chests only to have his foot sink into the ground about an inch.

'uh oh,this can't be good...' Luneth thought to himself.

When Luneth tried to pull his leg out of the ground his other foot sunk in as well. After many attempts to remove his feet the ground gave way to his weight and Luneth was cast into an infinite dark abyss.

"SON OF AAAAAAAaaaaaa....."

Now begins the journey to bring light to the unbalanced world...


End file.
